1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to wireless lighting control systems that utilize both local area networks (LAN) and wide area networks (WAN) to control lighting fixtures via the internet.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various lighting control systems are known that offer fully automatic and energy efficient lighting control or switching that include settings that are preset by a user to activate all or a portion of lights upon detecting occupants within a room. The lighting control systems may also adjust the illumination level at a particular location while saving power. Additionally, there exists an internet-based home communications system that permits a homeowner to monitor and control various features of their home from a distant location using a plurality of control devices that are positioned within the home and connected to a control unit in communication with a global computer network. The homeowner can view, monitor and control features of their home, such as adjusting the thermostat for the interior of the home or turning a light on/off, through a web page.
However, these lighting control systems fail to provide lighting control having automated operation, statistical analysis and diagnostic capabilities which function to manage utility loads and diagnose various utility operation parameters such as dimming level, intensity level and visual light ambience based on a combination of environmental energy conditions (i.e., energy pricing) as well as predetermined user-defined schedules.